


When you Sleep

by Sirarthurdent (orphan_account)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Barisi - Freeform, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sirarthurdent
Summary: I found this in an old journal and thought I might as well post it. Any feedback is greatly appreciated!





	When you Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in an old journal and thought I might as well post it. Any feedback is greatly appreciated!

         “I love you.” The words are whispered into my skin with a sincerity that can only come from a person like him; a person so genuinely _good_ and kind. His lips brush over the sweaty nape of my neck, and I fight the urge to tense. Something bitter and oozing fills my chest, I can’t tell if it’s guilt or shame. I keep my breath deliberately even as I feign sleep. His long arm wraps solidly over my abdomen, pulling me back slowly and steadily to his muscled chest. “G’night, Rafi,” he mutters. His large, warm palm sweeping over my bare stomach smoothly as he drifts to sleep.

       My eyes are open, fixed on nothing but the surrounding darkness of my bedroom. I know I need to let him go. I know that this is hurting him- _I_ am hurting him, and I will continue to each time he sees my face utterly devoid of the feeling that shines so obviously from his. He knows how I feel, or rather how I do not feel, but he still hopes. I should stomp on that hope, do this one good thing for him. But I don’t. Instead I breathe in, breathe out, and let it go. I burrow deeper into the haven that is his chest, and I close my eyes. “Good night, Sonny,” I echo, long after I know he’s asleep.


End file.
